<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱扉】斑猫与四十八手 by BoiledWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908879">【柱扉】斑猫与四十八手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater'>BoiledWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 猫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>养猫家庭如何跟自己的弟弟上床。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 千手柱间/千手扉间, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 柱扉, 柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱扉】斑猫与四十八手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：<br/>单纯的车<br/>柱间是个没底线的猫奴<br/>斑猫是黑缅因，一米多长<br/>不要因为我的文而对自己的猫有不切实际的冲动</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波斑猫发现了好玩的游戏。<br/>
最初是偶然情况，斑猫在主人们叠罗汉的时候跑到了他们中间去，柱间躺着，扉间跨坐在他的下腹部挥汗如雨地晃动。黑猫在他主人的胸口卧下，就像柱间工作的时候趴在笔记本电脑上一样。两人的动作都停下了，尴尬持续了几秒钟，柱间开始抬手撸猫。<br/>
“你怎么不关门？”两腿大大分开的白发男人说。<br/>
斑不是很喜欢他，他显然也不喜欢斑，共同处在一个房间时刻只能互相无视对方，仿佛面前的是块毛毯。<br/>
柱间手上功夫不停，倒是委屈地皱了眉毛：“抱歉我忘记了嘛。”<br/>
你没忘，是我会开门，傻子。<br/>
斑被撸得很舒服，“咕噜咕噜”声从它的喉咙里像顶开暖壶盖子的热气一样溢出来，这也是对白发的男人示威。它很少主动示好，但现在斑不怎么大的小脑瓜模糊地认为，哪怕卖色也必须霸占中心位置来确认自己至高无上的地位。<br/>
“扉间，你看斑在撒娇呢。”柱间两手环着胸口的宠物：“是不是可爱得不行？心动没有？养猫吧。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
突然，柱间倒抽一口气，斑竟然在他的褐色的小肉豆上踩奶，虽然难得有这么温情的时光，但此时在弟弟的面前被猫揉乳还是令人哭笑不得。<br/>
人想把猫挪开，猫却不想走，它的肉垫下是鼓风机般起伏的肌肉，有弹性还热乎乎的，斑舒服得很，干脆四条腿揣起来往柱间胸口一蹲，一副“闲杂人等滚蛋”的态度。<br/>
扉间的白眼快翻上天：“大哥，你再这样我不做了。”<br/>
“别嘛扉间，斑难得亲近我。”<br/>
“哦，那我的骑乘就是你唾手可得的东西了？”<br/>
两位人类说了什么，白发的那位想起身，一根肉滚滚的棒子戳到了斑的侧臀。斑的目光一凛，移到了肉棍上，那个翘起角度和粗细，让它想起了猫爬架上最结实的一根延伸棒，自己高超的平衡能力可以让四只爪子都踩上去还能保持平衡。<br/>
下一秒它确实那么做了，飞扑踩踏，速度来不及人类反应。<br/>
肉垫下的硬度比斑想象的更软，不中用的东西受到刺激顿时激烈地震颤起来，喷出一股股白色的牛奶，斑闻到一股腥膻味儿，比人类平时的味道更浓烈。<br/>
“啊！嗯啊啊！这个该死的猫！”扉间大叫，捂住下体连滚带爬地从哥哥身上挣脱开，后面噗呲一声窜出来一根又黑又壮的巨物，在柱间的下半身摇摆挺立。斑喵呜一声跳到一旁，快意洋洋看着白发男人屁股里收不住的液体顺着大腿流了一被子。<br/>
“扉间，别生气，我这就把它带出去。”<br/>
柱间阻止了弟弟揍猫，斑顺势抱住了主人伸过来的胳膊，撒娇似的四条腿牢牢缠住，对柱间的手指头又咬又舔。柱间这个墙头草的立场立刻改变，他调整了一下姿势双手抱住斑，示意白发的人自己起来去清理。<br/>
扉间准备下床回家的身体刚抬起一半，见斑猫眯起眼睛享受着下巴上自家大哥轻柔地按摩，得意地大尾巴在男人的肚子上扫来扫去，皱了皱眉，又翻身跨坐了下去。<br/>
“扉，扉间？”<br/>
“大哥还没去吧，我们先做完。”<br/>
“可是斑它……”<br/>
“少提它。”<br/>
没多久，斑感到爪下的肉体化为了翻滚的水床。扉间撑起身体一下下深入浅出地起伏，雪白的手臂出现在斑的脑袋旁边，白发男人扶住了柱间的肩膀。斑抬起强壮地前爪抱住，攀过手臂用脑袋磨蹭，柱间挠了挠它的耳后。<br/>
“我有个想法。”他的主人说。<br/>
“停止你的想法。”白发的男人喘息着回答。<br/>
“就试试看嘛。”主人单手放开斑，握着白发男人的腰用力顶了几次，白发男人呜咽着颤抖起来，失去了反抗能力。柱间抱着斑，把猫的脸凑到白发男人的胸口，那里有个凸起的粉红色肉瘤。<br/>
斑觉得好像自己在哪里见过类似的东西，好像自己还是小猫的时候，在母亲的肚子上。<br/>
本能让它去舔，理性教它咬一口。<br/>
斑顺应了本能。<br/>
白发男人抖得厉害，两手捂着自己的嘴，双腿勾住柱间的腰，发出“呜呜”类似小猫祈求关注的声音。人类们肚皮的波浪又变快了，斑夹在中间感到一阵憋闷，甚至能尝到两人身体突然上升的体温和盐分，趁两位主人快要融化在一起之前，猫从他们的缝隙里挤出来，尾巴的硬毛还从棍子的顶端划了过去，沾到许多黏糊的白液。<br/>
好冲的味道，斑迷惑地想，这是在自己身上做标记吗？</p><p>斑蹲在枕头边舔完毛，才发现两个人类的姿势又变了，白发的那个到了下面，后背弓起来像只求爱的雌兽，柱间在男人的背后晃荡身体，斑感到一丝不愉快，柱间的眼睛应该只看着自己才对。<br/>
它一跃上了男人赤裸的后背，站在肩胛骨上抬起上半身，用毛茸茸的脑袋和柱间顶鼻子，柱间果然被拉回注意力，亲了它的额头一小口，斑自觉魅力出众，跟主人脖子贴脖子，脸贴脸，毛毛蹭到柱间的胸口，还在雪白的屁股上印了几个小梅花印儿。<br/>
“哈哈，斑给你留下了几个小花瓣呢，踏雪赏梅。”<br/>
“你闭嘴。”下面的人脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地没个好音。<br/>
柱间压下去的时候斑猫还夹在中间，斑这次反应灵活了些，哪怕它是只能把人后背踩塌的18斤肥猫，也及时从他们之间窜了出来。斑还没来得及得意，定睛一看，白发男人的腰肢、大腿和被褥间形成了一个三角形空隙，有根摇摇晃晃的粉色东西格外显眼。<br/>
逗猫棒！<br/>
斑瞳孔瞬间变成满圆，撅起屁股晃了几下，猛地扑了过去。<br/>
“啊！”白发男人蜷了起来。<br/>
“扉间！你没事吧！”<br/>
“啊啊啊大哥你不要拦我，我要宰了这个畜生！”<br/>
“对不起对不起，我看看！”柱间一把用蛮力将弟弟原地翻过来，检查他有没有受伤，完全忘了自己的东西还在里面，粗壮的肉棍狠狠地打了个转，把扉间磨得直翻白眼。白发男人现在糟糕透了，浑身都白花花水淋淋的，脖子上的红点是柱间亲的，屁股上的红印是斑踩的，胸前的红痕是斑舔的，而斑又跳到了他的肚子上，要咬他的男性特征。<br/>
“不可以。斑，这个不能咬！”柱间挡住了黑猫，把它仰躺放在了扉间的身上要教训几句，巨大的黑猫摊起来好大一坨，几乎把扉的上半身都盖住了，弟弟两手抱着露肚子的猫防止乱动抓到自己，乱情迷的红眼睛和斑猫黑溜溜的大眼睛一起看着柱间。<br/>
“……对不住了。”<br/>
“……什么……啊啊啊不要，你在做什么！柱间！大哥……哈啊，嗯啊~”<br/>
柱间的身体自己动了，他握住弟弟腰肢，毫不客气的开足马力猛干，扉间被艹得说不了话，斑猫随着扉的晃动而晃动，高兴得咕噜咕噜叫，柱间每一次都全部脱离，又迅猛地发力直到全部推入最深处，撞得人猫一起前后起伏。<br/>
扉间白发摇晃浑身瘫软，黑猫毛茸茸的大尾巴一颠一簸，柱间心头发热，速度也越来越快。<br/>
“不太妙啊。”柱间盯着斑翻滚的肚腩说：“我好像在日猫。”<br/>
“大哥，大哥！人类不能，至少不应该……啊啊啊！”<br/>
柱间趁机把脸埋在斑猫软绵绵的肚子上，这一刻他简直不是个人。</p><p>扉间哭着喊哥哥慢一点，张开的嘴里塞满了猫毛。他讨厌死斑了，这股厌恶和体内灼烧的快感混杂成一样的东西，让他愤怒且无所适从。身体的舒服仿佛是对他精神抗拒的嘲讽，但又因为这种痛苦是大哥带来的而感到兴奋。<br/>
他早就没药可救了，是被哥哥玩坏了身心的小婊子，柱间如果不多给他一些安慰，他就……<br/>
他就不知道怎么办才好了。<br/>
扉间朦胧的泪眼里，看见柱间从口袋里拿出一根猫条。<br/>
“大哥？”<br/>
“扉间你没发现吗？你比平时反应大很多呢，敏感得要命，果然是很喜欢斑吧。”<br/>
“没，没那回事。”扉间想逃，他不好的直觉一贯准确。白发男人后退，被抓住脚踝直接拖回哥哥身下：“你想做什么？”<br/>
“我想让扉间开心一点，最近普通的做法扉间已经腻了吧。”<br/>
柱间挤了一点猫条在白发男人粉色的逗猫棒上。<br/>
“不！”<br/>
斑闻到香味翻身而起，粗糙带着倒钩的小舌头毫不客气地接受了馈赠，人类的味道越来越浓地混在了肉末调制的猫零食中，斑不讨厌这种味道，甚至还有些着迷。就如同它喜爱生鱼生肉生骨髓，柱间很懒，已经好久没有做过猫饭了，现在给他的不亚于那些美味，斑从上到下，按照食物画出的线路仔细地舔干净每一道缝隙，柱间坏心思地在扉间顶端和冠状沟多挤了一点，斑猫够不着，带钩的舌头牟足了力气往深处舔，还用毛绒绒前爪抱着棍子，嘬吸他顶端，小孔爽的一股一股水直流。<br/>
人类哭叫求饶，颤抖的大腿几乎合不上，里面收缩得像是发狂，柱间满意地叹息，在几十个冲刺后也狠狠地灌到了弟弟体内。</p><p>白色的体液迎头浇下，斑闪躲不及，被喷了一头一脸，连眼睛都糊住了。猫不满叫了几声，自顾自地洗脸，把身上的东西都舔到嘴里去。<br/>
蛋白质的味道，真美味，斑舔舔爪子，很喜欢和主人们的游戏。<br/>
这是前所未有的夜晚，斑第一次同时体验到两个主人的爱。它可以躺在主人身上玩蹦床，事后还有牛奶喝。寂寞的猫咪找回了小时候被全身心宠爱的记忆，那时候柱间还是第一次养猫，无时无刻不把它捧在手心，磕磕绊绊地用针管喂它喝奶。<br/>
“等你长大了给你买个奶瓶，一次多喝点。”<br/>
自己断奶后柱间也忙了，就算有牛奶也是倒在碗里，斑再也没有被柱间抱着用奶瓶喂过奶。</p><p>但今天它见到了，柱间喂奶的器物是肉质的，很像猫妈妈胀大的乳腹，又像传说中能一手握住的奶瓶，而且还有主人的味道。只是比自己是幼猫的时候大多了，粗得都放不进去嘴里。斑只能慢慢舔，舔完了一根还有另一根，粉的和黑的两根味道还不一样，斑都很喜欢。<br/>
后来他们都累了，白发的男人甚至昏了过去。<br/>
柱间打个哈欠，拍拍赤裸的大腿，斑爬到他的手臂间窝成一个黑色深渊，主人就直接抱着斑猫打起呼噜，连澡都没洗。<br/>
到了明天柱间可能会挨骂，但是这和它斑猫有什么关系呢？</p><p>斑很聪明很高傲，可即使如此，它也只是一只需要人类关注，什么都不懂的可爱小猫猫。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>